


A Girl's Guide to Fixing the Universe (or at least part of it)

by DragonXeona



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Explicit Language, Fix-It, OC on crack, Other, Reincarnation, Saving the World, fucking up canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonXeona/pseuds/DragonXeona
Summary: Well crap. I'm dead. And apparently I didn't go to heaven. Before you ask, I'm not in hell. I'm alive(somehow). I've been reincarnated into the Naruto Universe. Cool. My favorite anime. My only regret is that I didn't do anything worthwhile in my past life. So I've decided to fix my new home. Maybe I'll make sure the innocent characters get the life they deserve. Maybe I will too...
Kudos: 10
Collections: Naruto Fanfictions





	1. Achievement: New Character!

It's cold.

Like really cold.

My ass is freezing.

And I hurt all over.

What the hell happened?

Turns out that last bit I said out loud. My voice sounds like I haven't had water in weeks. And I'm bleeding out? HOLY SHIT I'M BLEEDING OUT!

I open my eyes and see black. It must be night outside.

How do I know I'm outside you ask? Well as I previously said, it's cold as heck and the heaters in my condo are always on. Keeps the house nice and toasty. What I wouldn't give for a blanket right now.

I try my best to drag myself off the ground, groaning in the process.

Swiveling my head around, I take in my surroundings. There are trees all around me, and the moon shines like a nightlight in the darkness. My head starts to pound, like someone is hammering my skull. My life starts to flash before my eyes,

Cake

A little dark haired girl

2 similar looking boys

Tears

Screaming children

Cars rushing past

Hugs

Laughing

Dancing

Music

Pain

Loneliness

Friendship

A mother

A father

A family torn apart

The last thing I see before I lose consciousness, is a photo. 3 girls and a boy. Posing in front of a mirror. For some reason, I feel like smiling. Then I fall into the welcoming arms of sleep.


	2. This is so wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, thanks for taking time to read this. I'm super excited about this and hope you guys enjoy it. I'm not sure how many chapters this fic will have, but I assure you it will be lengthy. The first chapter was kinda short, they will be longer. That was just an intro.
> 
> Hugs and kisses,
> 
> -DX

When I woke up, it was morning(duh). The sun was a warm welcome after the chilling night. I'm surprised I didn't freeze to death. My legs have fallen asleep so it takes some effort to haul my fat ass up. My limbs tingle as I start to walk and my blood starts flowing. Clips of my dreams flow through my head as my mind clears.

So, now I'm going to clear up who I am and what the heck is happening.

Hi, my name is Aina Tavora. I died. I was 18 years old. Apparently, I was in my room studying for finals, when some kid smoking pot set the dorm hall on fire. Great, I died before I could even graduate from college. I had 2 estranged older brothers and my parents were divorced. This caused some problems for me that I never really dealt with, but I didn't let it affect me a ton. I was a relatively happy person, always optimistic. The photo that went through my mind before I blacked out came to me again.

The people in the photo were my friends. But that doesn't seem to describe them properly. They felt... closer. More like family.

I stare down at my hands, they look kinda small. They were also filthy. As were my clothes, torn and a size too big. Then I realized. My hair was long. I had cut it short the day I graduated high school. I was also considerably shorter than I first thought. My body still hurt like hell.

Wait.

I'm dead.

Why am I feeling pain?

Did I somehow survive? If so, why aren't I burnt or in a hospital?

Am I in heaven?

It sure doesn't look like it.

In a panic I run straight through the forest, not caring whether branches hit me in the face or tore up my already ruined clothes. I'm dead, so why is this happening? I come to a stop when I almost run off a cliff. Even though I think I'm dead, I'm not keen on trying to kill myself to test it out.

In front of me I see houses, though not the ones I'm used to seeing. They look almost ancient. Or in the very least medieval village like.

' _Ok Aina, breathe,'_ I told myself.

' _You are panicking, and panicking is not going to help you'_

' _Focus on figuring out what happened and if you are deceased or not'_

Calming down, I observe what's before me. Turning my head to the right I see a giant red gate, with some kanji painted on it. ' _Weird'_ Looking to the left I see a massive mountain with some faces carved into it. It looks familiar.

"Holy shit," I whispered breathlessly.

"No fucking way. This cannot be happening. I cannot be here. It violates the laws of space time physics. This is some level shit," I muttered, trying to wrap my head around the explanations bouncing around in my head.

I came to a couple conclusions:

I'm in a coma and this is a dream made by my subconscious

This is what heaven has made my paradise into

I died and was reincarnated into the world of Naruto as a younger version of myself due to some glitch in the universe.

The last option seems a little ridiculous, but with the way things are looking, I wouldn't cross it off the list just yet.

Whatever this turns out to be, one thing's for sure:

**I'm so screwed**


	3. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I've actually been forgetting to do a disclaimer for these past 2 chapters so I will put a small one in from now on. Gross legal purposes… also the cover for the story is what Aina roughly looks like, everything is correct in the picture except for her clothes.   
> Thanx
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the aspects from the anime/manga, I only own my OC and the plot
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Okay, what am I going to do?" I asked myself.

"Obviously, I can't know for sure if I'm in a coma or not or in heaven, so my only option is to live this as if it was real life. In the world of Naruto life is different, so I have to be careful."

Cool, I have a somewhat plan. I will admit, a part of me is kind of wishing that I'm really in the Narutoverse. The anime holds somewhat of a special place in my heart, getting me through so many sleepless nights, plagued by my suffocating thoughts. It shows the cruel reality of the world, with politics and inescapable circumstances, while also showing that even in the darkest of times you have to have hope. Call me sentimental, but I've always been an optimist at heart.

But I'm not naive. I know that this world is a dangerous one and I have to be careful. I kinda wished that I had been turned into a guy, it makes for one less problem. Nevertheless, I'll work with what I've got. Slowly walking, * _ahem* tripping,_ down the hill while muttering some profanities for good measure, I make my way into town. I have to be inconspicuous, due to the state of my dress. Which brings us to the problem at hand, I need clothes, but I don't have any money and I can't speak japanese.

' _Now I really wish I had taken that class, this gives me a whole new set of problems to add to the ever growing pile. I'm going to have to steal some stuff, fuck my life.'_

Currently, I'm in the red light district, my best bet for finding some cheap stuff to use. There's a vendors' stall to my right, the merchant seems busy trying to sell some obviously fake silk. I spot a black scarf that looks more like a curtain. I quickly swipe it and make my way to a bathroom I can use to wash up. Running my hands through my hair, trying to make myself look half decent in the mirror, I ponder my wonderful predicament.

' _If this really is a second chance, why me? Other than knowing this world inside and out, I'm not that special.'_

No seriously, I'm not the modest type. I know my strengths and weaknesses and more often than not I rub my better aspects in other people's faces. I don't have any physical prowess and I'm not a genius. I'm just a generally nice person.

' _Whatever, have an existential crisis later. Right now focus on surviving.'_

Entering the busy and alcohol tainted streets of the district, I hone in on a fruit stand. The red, glistening apples catch my eye (get it, apple of my eye...no? Ok...). I tiptoe closer and reaching my hand out, trying to look as casual as possible, a burly, hairy hand harshly wraps around my wrist, "What do you think you're doing!?" a rough voice demands.

"..."

_'Shit! I can't speak in a language they understand, I can't defend myself! But how can I understand what this dude is saying, none of this makes any sense!'_

"Well girly?" the voice jars me out of my thoughts.

"..."

"Mute, eh? Well then, guess I'll just report you-"

I cut him off, violently shaking my head, wordlessly conveying the message _no._

"Hmm... maybe you could offer some _other_ kind of purpose, in gratitude of me letting you go free," looking at me lecherously.

I almost threw up in my mouth, ' _gross, I'm like 7. Is this guy some kind of pedo?'_

My discomfort evident on my features, his leer turns to a frown. "If you ain't willing to do this, I'll just throw you to the wolves," he says.

' _Fuck what now! If I end up getting arrested they probably aren't going to send me to T and I, but they will try to look up my records and too bad, I don't have any!'_

So I do the only logical thing, I kick him in the balls. He groans, clutching at his manhood. I gotta admit, it was a damn good kick. I sprint down the street, turning as many times in case someone starts to chase me. Hunched over, panting, I see that I've stumbled into the heart of the Naruto version of the ghetto. Specifically, the pleasure district. ' _Great, I'm in the hotbed of sexy times. I didn't even lose my v-card in my past life, how the hell am I supposed to handle being here?'_

Twisting my trusty curtain into a somewhat hood, I wander around to see if I can find something to eat. Okay listen, I'm not above begging, although it would take unprecedented circumstances for me to start. Unfortunately, that is exactly what this is, so I resort to sitting under an overhang for one of the nearby brothels and holding my hands out for literally anything. I feel like my insides are going to start eating themselves if I don't get some food soon. And right on cue, my stomach voices it's concern.

"I know, don't you see I'm trying here?" I mumble down to my belly. People walk past me giving me various looks. From disgusted to pity, I've seen them all. Whatever, it's just human nature. As you can probably tell, I'm a pretty chill person. I don't like getting into any kind of fight and I'm not too petty.

A shadow looms over me. My eyes widen as I gaze up at said owner of the shadow.

' _Well shit.'_

' _I've been saying that a lot lately haven't I'_

"Take it," a small voice squeaks, holding out a piece of bread to me.

My trembling hands delicately plucks the still warm bread from the child's hand.

"Can I sit there," he asks, gaze glued to mine. The question is weary, as if fearing the answer. I nod dumbly and he sits to the left of me, legs crossed. My brain finally starts to function again as the initial shock wears off. Sat next to me was a tiny slip of a boy with the signature Uzushio swirl on his shirt. But that's not what solidified his identity, oh no. It was those piercing blue eyes, seeming to stare right through you. Sitting next to me, with bright blonde hair and 3 whisker marks on each cheek, was none other than Konoha's future most unpredictable shinobi, **Uzumaki Naruto** **.**

' _Things just got a whole lot more complicated'_

Observing Naruto a bit more, I see that he is really thin. His cheekbones are more pronounced than they should be and his clothes barely fit. The manga and anime really didn't show just how bad his living situation was. The Jinchuriki's eyes were pointed towards the ground, but seemingly aware of everything going on around him. Just occurring to me that I'm staring, I shake my head, storing my musings for later. Without thinking I break the piece of bread in half, offering it to Naruto. Tentatively grabbing it, he immediately shoves it into his mouth, eating it in one bite. Naturally, I giggle. Before I can realize what I did, Naruto looks at me in surprise. Then he slowly smiles his iconic sunny smile. In reply, I smile back.

"Ne, what's your name lady?" he asks.

I sit in silence, still looking at him.

"Can you not talk?" he asks again, while raising an eyebrow.

I respond with a simple head nod. "Oh. Well that's okay. I can still talk to you, right?" I nod yes again. "Great! I really don't know what to talk about. Oh I know! I can talk about my day. First, I woke up and went to get something to eat, but then I saw that my 'friderator was empty so I went out to buy some stuff. I went to some stores but they kicked me out." Suddenly turning to me he exclaims, "Why do they kick me out and hurt me all the time?! I didn't do nothing!"

I shrug, not capable of doing much else. He takes this as an agreement and keeps on babbling about his day to day operations. The blonde tells me about his pranks and how he escapes his pursuers flawlessly most of the time. The mindless chatter is welcome, I often get lost in my own head so it's nice to have something else to focus on.

As vendors start to pack up and the sunlight disappears, the red light district starts to rouse. Neon lights blaze, women flock the streets, and the stench of alcohol becomes more prevalent. I decide that I should move to a more secure area. I reach out to grab Naruto's hand and he flinches, pulling it away. I look him in the eyes, trying to convey that he could trust me. I understand that trust doesn't come easy, but I have to try. Up until now I hadn't thought about changing the canon storyline, but when I looked at Naruto I realized I didn't want him to grow up alone with no one to love him. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

' _I wasted one life playing it safe, not anymore. If this really is reincarnation, for once I'm gonna change someones' life for the better, time to stop sitting on the fence.'_

Putting out my hand, I inaudibly ask for him to take it. I don't know if the blue eyed boy understood what I was trying to relay to him, but he placed his small hand in mine. We stand and make our way out of the district, heading towards somewhere safer.

' _This time I'll do it right.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter it's setting up a whole lotta crap for the foreseeable future. I hope you guys don't hate me too much for what I've decided to change in canon. There are so many crucial points in canon that I feel if I change it I'm messing up the plot and the sorta life lessons I have planned for the rest of this fic. Enjoy!
> 
> -DX

It's been a week since I met Naruto and let me say that the kid's got it rough. Like way worse than the manga or anime depicted. I've been living wherever I can; hiding out in brothels, bars, or the occasional building scheduled for demolition. It's not bad, I've slept in worse. But even though Naruto has an apartment, it still gets broken into and trashed. I'm surprised the Sandaime hasn't done anything about it. The kid manages though. He sets up traps and lemme say, he's damn good at it. No wonder the blonde menace never got caught, he's a quick thinker. Naruto may not be the smartest child in the world, but he's got sharp survival instincts.

I've been meeting up with the kid everyday. We hang out, talk, though it's mostly him chattering nonsense while I nod encouragingly. Of course we get dirty looks and hear the odd insult here and there but whatever. We just brush it off and move on. The cool thing is I found a job. I'm basically a maid for one of the many brothels in the red light district. I clean in the mornings and I'm done before noon, which gives me enough time to wash up and head over to Naruto's.

So far I've been writing my plans and observations in a notebook I borrowed from Naruto. I've written it in English because of one huge pain in my ass: Danzo. His ROOT operatives are fucking everywhere! They tend to stalk close to the Torture and Interrogation building, not very surprised. I don't see them a ton but I walk by there and see a flicker of black rushing in. Our dear protagonist has very helpfully told me his age of 5 years old. About 2 years before shit starts going down. Sudden rage surged through me when he told me his age.

_'How could the hokage do this? To a kid no less? He's alone. Living on a meager pension. Other than the odd ANBU coming around he isn't under any surveillance. Even if you don't give 2 shits about him, you should at least keep an eye on your jinchuuriki!'_

I made a promise to check on him more often. Also judging from my physical state and my height compared to Naruto I can conclude that I'm around 7. Great, I'm a toddler. Okay, well not exactly. But it doesn't mean I hate it any less.

I've laid out a somewhat plan. One of my first decisions was something I slaved over for days. It was a difficult choice. I've decided to let the massacre happen.

I can't risk it not happening. It's sets precedent for everything. It enables Sasuke to eventually find out the truth about the elders. It lets Itachi infiltrate Akatsuki and monitor from the inside. Most of all it stops the coup d' état. There is no amount of convincing that will keep the Uchiha ego at bay. And honestly I didn't like them too much. Most of the older generation were hung up on the past, unwilling to let go of their damn pride. The younger generation suffered for it. But here's the kick; there is one thing I'm gonna change about the massacre. I'm gonna make sure a certain curly haired teen lives.

_'Yep, I'm gonna save Uchiha Shisui. And I already know that this is a bad idea because it starts with befriending the one and only stoic Uchiha Itachi. Why do I make things infinitely difficult for myself? Dammit karma!'_

Jesus, I've got my work cut out for me. Cue facepalm.

"Nee-chan? You okay? You hit your face."

Oh right, I'm with the kid. I sigh. Thanks captain obvious. Wait, I've watched anime. I know how say I'm alright (sorta)!

Feeling giddy, I say, "Nandemonai."

"NEE-CHAN YOU CAN TALK!?" Looking at me with wide, comical eyes. I nod affirmative.

"Why didn't you talk to me before?" I try think of a way to respond, but a squeaky voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Do you knows how?" I shake my head no. "OH! I can teach you! You wanna learn?" Somehow I think this is going to go very, very wrong...

Lo and behold, I was right. I really wish I wasn't. Naruto had brought me back to his apartment, which happened to be in the heart of the most dangerous neighborhood in Konoha.

_'Seriously, what was the Hokage thinking?!'_

The walk there was traumatizing to say the least; many scary figures, the smell of booze and poor life choices tinged the air. _'Correction, it is the air'_

No real danger occured, but I had a lingering chill running up and down my back. I don't know if it was just my nerves or if it was a premonition. We got a lot of dirty looks; Now usually those wouldn't faze me but I unknowingly caught someone's eye in the crowd. The look in his dark green orbs shook me to my core. I had never felt like this, not even with my father. I wasn't just scared, I was petrified. I grabbed my ward and ran, yelling at Naruto to give me directions to his place.

That man's look wasn't like the threats we had heard earlier. It wasn't just a look of disgust or warning; it was a promise.

A promise that something big was coming. For him. For Naruto. The kid that up until a week and a half ago, was nothing but a fictional character to me. But now he was my friend and the only one who could save us from what was coming. I had to protect him, no matter the cost.

Which leads us to now...with the child of prophecy's window shattering. A man with a katana bursts in heading straight for the helpless kid sitting on the floor. What possessed me to jump in front of him, I will never know. Be it supernatural forces or sheer panic, I didn't care. Clutching the blue-eyed toddler to my chest, the katana slid through me, like a knife cutting butter. But the chunin, I gathered from his forest green vest, kept going. I realized that he was going to stab Naruto through me.

_'Fuck! I have to grab the blade!'_

Leaving one hand around the boy's back my other falls to the katana, locking around it, stopping it's advances.

Everything hurt. The agony from being stabbed was like nothing I'd ever felt before. _'You're bleeding. A lot. Of course it's gonna hurt you dumbass! I'm bleeding internally too, shit. How am I gonna get through this one?'_

I risk glancing up, my grip unwavering. Naruto's eyes locked onto mine, dilated from the adrenaline rush. He's sobbing and my heart breaks into a million pieces. _'This boy...so innocent..., so pure. No one should ever have to go through this and see this happen.'_

I raised the hand positioned around his shoulders to the back of his blonde head, gently pushing his head forward to rest against my own, foreheads now touching. My eyes never leave his.

"Gomen...Naruto."

The last thing I see before the Uchiha police rush in was his whiskered cheeks, tears streaming down his face.

_'_

_._

_._

_._

_'If there is a Kami out there, please, let me live. I have to protect them, all of them."_


	5. Let's do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -DX

'Ugh, it's so damn bright. Can't a girl sleep in peace?'

I reluctantly open my eyes to the offending light. And what I see is not what I expected. There are just clouds, surrounding me, stretching for what seems like an infinity. The world is tinged a soft yellow-orange color.

'Okaaaayy? Um…. what is going on?'

"You have awoken," a delicate but unwavering voice speaks.

I whip my head around looking for who said voice belongs to. In front of me a woman appears. Wearing a red silk robe with gold accents that shifted and changed, never holding an image for more than a second. Long coppery hair, and alabaster skin, eyes dark as death itself, face like porcelain. But what catched my attention is a seal, placed in the center of her forehead. A lotus, giving off an angelic glow. She, herself, emits a queenly aura, but kindness hides beneath the surface. I'm confused as to why I'm so scared, my emotions showing themselves in my expression.

"Do not be afraid child, I am not here to harm you."

I somehow find my voice and respond,

"Where am I?"

"You are in my realm. Takama no hara."

I stand gobsmacked. "That's impossible. Takama no hara is said to be home to the gods, it doesn't even exist," I breathe out.

"Young one, my realm does exist. As does heaven and hell, the Garden of Eden, Tartarus, and the Duat. All these exist separate, but together. Harmonious."

Putting aside the fact that she just confirmed religious prophecies spanning over hundreds of millenia, I ask, "But why am I here? Am I dead, are you taking me to the afterlife or wherever we go when our lives end?" I whimper. On the verge of hysterics, I start to cry. I don't cry. I stopped crying the day my tears stopped mattering. To anyone. It didn't matter to me. My whole life was fucked up before I was even born. Me and my siblings paid for my parents' mistakes, and I didn't care anymore. I loved my family, but they looked at me as if I wasn't there. I only existed to carry out their will. Nothing was ever enough, and one day I decided to stop trying to meet ridiculous expectations. Because they didn't matter. I got the grades I wanted, made friends with people I actually cared about, I joined clubs that shared the morals that I followed, and I dealt with things on my own. I don't need nor want anyone's pity. Save it for someone who really needs help.

The woman cautiously comes closer, for my sake, it seemed.

Gently caressing my cheek, her thumb wiping my tears away, "Do not cry, child. You are not dying, not today. I can feel your emotions. Fear, loathing, anger, and sadness. You are here because I need you."

I look up at her in surprise. Why would a woman like she need me? I'm just a kid, with no knowledge of what is happening, with no power, no destiny. Why me?

"I need you for what is to come. I brought you here from your other world when you perished because I have seen the future, while it may look like a desirable outcome, it leads only to heartbreak and despair. The ones who save this world will not be able to do so again. I brought you here to change the flow of this time. To drive it away from its course and to save the innocent."

I close my eyes, trying to steady myself. 'Aina, focus. You can have an existential crisis later, listen to what the beautiful lady says.'

"You want me to stop the war? Why will they have to save the world again, is there another after this coming?"

"All will be answered in time. The people you have to save from the clutches of hate you already know. I have watched you, seen into your very soul. You may not be perfect, but you are the one. Your place is not what you think it is. You are sometimes selfish and you become angry easily. Instead of wallowing in despair, you make your struggles into your humor. Turning it into something harmless. But one thing your heart refuses to let you become is spiteful. I've seen your life. You cannot bear to see someone helpless suffer. That is why I chose you."

Her words….they are so familiar. My resolve strengthens.

"I don't understand this. I won't even pretend to. But I was reincarnated for a reason, wasn't I?" She nods, affirmatively. "I don't know what that reason was, but I know one thing for sure. I won't let them die. Any of them."

The lady is deep in thought. She is a goddess, contemplating the fate of one insignificant girl. "Tell me Aina, why do you hold affection for the Uzumaki boy?"

I have a feeling she knows why, the amused smile on her face gives me all the information I need. "I like him because...well, he reminds me of me, I guess. He's happy, in spite of everyone who hates him, he still finds a way to smile. Everyday he wakes up and moves on. Just like I want to. I want to smile and find happiness no matter what the world throws at me. I want to make friends and….have a family, even."

"Hmm...is that so?" I nod. "Then I suppose it is time for you to go back."

As soon as she said that I was overwhelmed with disappointment. I didn't want to leave her. Her presence is comforting and warm. We stand together in a peaceful silence, when a new voice enters. "It is time."

Unlike the woman's, this voice was rough and sharp, obviously a man's. His aura is strong, almost suffocating, his face is stern. He has long, jet black, hair. high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama. His onyx eyes held a cold fire behind them and they just so happened to be fixed on me.

Gods, he's scary."

The lady turns to smile at the man. "Now, now husband. Try not to scare our guest."

The man speaks, "Wife, the girl must go back now, lest her soul becomes detached from her physical form. Say what you will now, for you will not be able to speak to her for many a year."

His eyes betrayed his reprimanding tone. As soon as he locked them with the woman's they softened, with a gentleness I suspect is only meant for her.

"Wait!" I exclaim.

"Can I at least know your names?" I murmur. A mischievous smile adorns the woman's face.

"Well, husband, tell the young one your name," she prompted. The person she was addressing gives her a look of exasperation, which she returns with an anything but innocent smile.

"I am called Susanoo, god of storms, younger brother to Amaterasu, the sun goddess." He states plainly.

"And I am Kushinadahime, wife of Susanoo, though you already knew this," she chuckles.

I sigh, 'Of course I had to meet 2 of the most powerful beings in the universe, just my goddamn luck.' "I guess I should be going now."

"Before you go I would like to give you something. As protection."

'That's daunting, I am gonna need goddess level protection. What the heck is going to happen to me?'

Kushinadahime pulls out a hairpin from her kimono sleeve. The pin was colorshifting, changing to any color you can imagine in a fraction of a second. "This is yours. I have blessed it. When you are in the danger it was crafted for, you and any you consider allies will be shielded. But keep in mind, it is meant for a specific day and time. Any other time when you are going to be harmed, you yourself must find a way to protect those around you. And save yourself in the process."

"It's beautiful… '

Susanoo huffs, "Hmpf, I supposed since my wife is offering a gift, I shall as well." He holds his hand out, a bracelet materialises in his palm. It is a bead bracelet, each of the wooden beads are pitch black, except in the front. A singular clear orb sits in the center front. Looking closer, inside the bead blazes a silver emblem, identical to the one on the god's right sleeve. A sword surrounded by lightning and flames. "This is able to subdue the most powerful technique. Although you cannot release it yourself, it will activate the moment it comes in contact with the chakra I've imbued inside of the bead."

Something clicks in my mind. His chakra…I look up at the god, my eyes unwavering. I was given sudden strength when I heard him talk about the circumstances the bracelet would activate in.

"It is a certain Uchiha's chakra, isn't it," I say, it's more of a statement than a question.

He doesn't answer, confirming my suspicions. I sigh heavily. Pushing my palms into my eyes, I groan, "I just had to get the toughest job in the world, didn't I?"

Kushinadahime giggles, "It is an honor, child. You are doing the gods' bidding, I would consider that a good thing."

"A pain in my ass is what it is," I say gruffly, though my heart really isn't in it. If anything I'm ecstatic. All my life I've dreamed of more. Not as in money or power, but adventure. I'm hyper, silly, and stupid, but I love a good mystery. This world is new, an untapped source of questions and answers. Besides, who doesn't love a good quest?

Susanoo has an amused smile on his face. I give him a sweet smile, happy I could make the stoic man break his facade. I gently take the hair pin from the goddess's hand. I turn to the god, he gestures for me to extend my arm to him. The warrior slips the bracelet on, almost tentatively, as if afraid to break me. The string of beads glows and shrinks to fit snuggly yet comfortably around my wrist.

"As you age, the bracelet will grow. I have blessed it to be imperishable and if it is taken from you it's power will be sealed. It can only activate if it is around your wrist."

I question pops up in my mind, "Any chance you guys could tell me when these "great dangers" will occur? Cause it would be very helpful."

It is the goddess that speaks this time, "Alas, we cannot. The divine are not meant to meddle in human affairs. By bringing you to this world we have broken the sacred rules. Most of the gods are selfish, not caring whether the human race lives or dies. Even if I could tell you, there are too many streams of time to pinpoint which one will be yours. The Child of Prophecy is the savior. You are the Peacekeeper. You will keep the scales in balance, preserving the paradise that your world will become."

Her words echo in my ears, 'My world, huh? I guess it is…' I look up, a cheeky smile on my face. "You want me to save the world alongside the kid? Deal. But I'm gonna do it my way," I say, pointing my thumb to my chest in one of Naruto's trademark poses.

Husband and wife glance at each other, sharing a knowing look. They turn to me, a hopeful look adorning their faces.

My body starts to glow, giving off a purple and gold aura, marking the transition into the material world, I suspect. The two, all powerful beings in front of me, open their mouths to say one last thing.

"As it should be…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

I open my eyes once again, except this time it's to a blonde fluff ball, softly snoring. Naruto's head is on my chest, his hands curled close to his small body. Instinctively, I wrap one arm around him and bury the other in his yellow locks. I smoothe down his hair, being careful as to not wake him.

'I'm so tired.'

I look around and see white walls. The air smells of sterilizer and I can hear the sounds of nurses and doctors rushing around outside the door. My hospital room is small. With 2 chairs on the left side of the bed closest to the door. Off to the side there is a bathroom and what looks like the remnants of my bloody clothes.

'Shit, I got stabbed. How do you forget you got fucking stabbed.' I try to sit up, trying not to jostle Naruto, but soon lay back down as a burning pain shoots through my body, stemming from the abdomen. I sigh, 'It won't hurt just to take a quick nap, right? Yeah, I'm just gonna sleep, I deserve it. I just talked to 2 gods and was given the "incredible honor" of helping this kid save the world. How the fuck am I supposed to do that?! UGH WHY DO I HAVE SUCH SHITTY LUCK!' My face twists in a grimace, I have a whole freaking lot on my plate. But it can wait until I get some rest.

I don't think I'm going to do exactly what the gods say. They were quite vague. Tell you what, I'm gonna have fun. I'm going to continue what I was doing before, making small changes to things I think are important and people who I believe need saving. Or just people I really like. Naruto won't go through life alone, Sasuke won't either, Sakura will never think of herself lesser than, and Kakashi will open himself up to having another team, another family. I have plans for the rest of the canon characters. I won't let the suffering go it alone. I swear on my life, and I never break my promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's happening. Shit is about to get going and you best believe Aina is gonna have some fun. I don't like that in some fics it starts out lighthearted but gets serious as soon as the OC meets whoever brought them to the Naruto world. Aina is a troublemaker. She doesn't take life too seriously, but most of all if she believes someone deserves to live or needs a second chance, she is going to damn well save them. Aina doesn't waste time on what could've been, she only sees the future and how the people she loves will continue to be happy. I'm planning for Aina to start meeting some of the mains soon, so stay tuned.
> 
> -DX


	6. Karma bites me in the ass

It's been 3 days since the assassination attempt on Konoha's Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. It's also been 3 days since I got this whole destiny thing dumped on me.

' _I'm one girl! How am I supposed to save the timeline if I don't know what exactly I'm saving it from!? When I see those gods again I am going to shove my foot up their divine asses.'_

Aina, the girl who would attack celestial beings just because she's pissy. Sounds like me… Naruto has been a loyal friend ' _More like a puppy'_ throughout this whole ordeal. And right on cue our main character walks in.

"Nee-chan! I've missed you!" Naruto glomps me. He buries his head into my chest and stays there for a couple seconds, as if making sure my heart is still beating. He apparently found his answer and looked up at me with nervous eyes, "Are you really okay? You ain't hurt anymore, right?"

I shake my head no and he beams. I grin right back and nuzzle my face into his hair. The kid and I have gotten considerably closer in such a short amount of time. He stayed with me the entire time I've been in hospital. Each time he would tell me about his day and himself and my heart would melt. But as soon as he fell asleep I cried. Ever since my meeting with the gods I have been plagued with nightmares. Events that would occur if I failed in my so-called mission. But by the time the sun came up, I was ready. No tear streaked face, no puffy eyes, no quivering lip. I was fully intent on setting things right.

The second night I was laying stiff in my hospital bed, gazing out the window. I felt wrong. I felt dirty, like **I** was doing something wrong. Like I didn't belong here, in this world, with this pure child who goes home to no one and nothing.

"Why are you awake?" a sleepy voice asks. I look at him,

"Nandemonai"

His bright blue eyes look at me with understanding. ' _How could he know? How does he always know what people are thinking?'_ '

"I have nightmares too, nee-chan. It's okay, I'm here." Naruto grabs my hand and looks at me with compassion. I start to tremble. "My nightmares are scary too. There's a big red gate with a paper thingy in the middle. A loud, scratchy voice yells at me and I wanna wake up. But I still feel like the voice is there, even after. But it's okay, cause he ain't real!" he said with uncertainty, like even he couldn't believe himself. I touch my palm to one of his whiskered cheeks gently. Like the blonde is made of porcelain. I brush my thumb over the tears that fell from the corner of his right eye and give him a small comforting smile. After a moment, he smiles back and takes my hand from his face. Naruto yawns cutely and lays his head back on the pillow. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Death, Naruto. I dream of death, and I pray that you never suffer the horrors I've seen."

But by then he was already sound asleep.

The following morning, a nurse comes in and checks my bandages once again. She tells me I'm well enough to be discharged. I beam in delight, I hate this damn hospital.

' _It's so dull and boorring in here, I need to run and see the sun. I feel like a fucking vampire.'_

I got up carefully so as not to wake Naruto and washed up. I walked out and found a black t-shirt and matching pants. The shirt fell to about mid-thigh and the pants were a tad long. There were also black ninja sandals that I slipped on. By the time I finished my ball of sunshine was up and about. "Nee-chan! What's goin' on?"

I was a tad perplexed when I noticed the other presences in the room by the window. Standing there was Yamanaka Inoichi and an ANBU with familiar silver hair. The door slid open and my eyes flickered to whomever had entered. In walked Uchiha Fugaku and the Hokage. My eyebrows drew together in confusion.

' _What the hell? Why are they here?'_

Naruto voiced my question, "Ji-ji, why are you here?"

The Sandaime turned his soft jaze to him, "Gomen, Naruto-kun. We are just here to ask some things about what happened earlier this week."

"Oh, okay. But wait!" All eyes were on him. "Nee-chan can't talk! She don't know how to!"

Then I was the center of attention. Fugaku was looking at me with an air of apprehension and slight arrogance, Inoichi was suspicious, and the Hokage was impassive. The ANBU's mask hid their expression, but one thing was for sure, each were giving off a killing intent that chilled me to the bone. I shuddered, and it wasn't from the cold air on my neck. I quickly gathered my bearings and looked at this situation logically. One of my few talents is to be able to clear my head completely, only leaving cold calculation in its place. I closed my shining eyes and opened them, blank. I nodded to the present company and walked across the room to sit next to Naruto on the bed. Then proceeded to tie up my dripping hair in a ponytail. Once I sat back against my pillows, the blonde snuggled next to me and I allowed my mask to break, giving him a semblance of comfort. I turned towards the present company and nodded my head, acknowledging them. The Hokage pulled up a chair to my left, on Naruto's side of the bed, and gave me a level headed stare. I shifted, suddenly uncomfortable, and his face relaxed. After what felt like an eternity, he spoke,

"Can you tell us your name?" My eyes darted to each of the mens'. "There is nothing to be afraid of here, we merely wish to find out what occurred."

I thought about his question for what I thought were minutes but to everyone else were seconds. ' _Should I tell them? What would I even say? Aina? Give them a fake one?'_ I take a deep breath, eyes hardening. I may not be the strongest, or the smartest, or even the kindest, but I sure as hell will make this new life of mine better. All eyes were on me.

.

_._

_._

"Akira."

A/N -( _Graceful strength)_

* * *

After I gave the stoic men my name the nurse walked in and let me know I was free to leave the hospital. Fugaku spoke up and told me to follow them.

"Akira?" a squeaky voice says.

I turn to Naruto, "Hm?"

"Why we going to the old man's tower? You aren't in troubles are you? Are they gonna hurt you?"

I cut off his worrying with a head shake, but to be honest, I don't actually know why they want me. I get that there was an attack on Konoha's best(worst) kept secret, but why are they talking to me? Cue facepalm.

_'Shit! Of course they are gonna interrogate me! Some kid just so happens to cozy up to their Jinchuuriki and immediately said Jinchuuriki almost gets killed! Fucking hell... What am I supposed to do? If they use the Yamanaka technique on me they'll see everything. Either I'll get taken by Danzo to be his and ROOT's resident oracle or if i do manage to go free, the Hokage will put me under ANBU surveillance and I won't have the freedom to fuck up the timeline! Well….more like fix the timeline. But you know what I mean!'_

Whilst I was having a mental breakdown, little did I know that I was on a certain Uchiha's watchlist already.

* * *

Fugaku looked at the scrawny girl walking next to him from the corner of his eye. 'Obviously malnourished, possibly a plant, but with no henge. We shall see if our "discussion" reveals anything'

A/N plant=(spy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like this chapter too much, as it is more of a filler. I might just start doing vague retellings of in between things at the beginning of arc chapters. Yes, there will be arcs. Remember this is basically me re-doing the anime, there will be somethings I will keep consistent, I'm not going to have Aina, now Akira, fix everything. After all, life isn't all sunshine and rainbows...
> 
> Go find my friend MsThunderSkies on FF.net, she writes Merlin, Marvel, Supernatural, and Homestuck fics. So if you're into that, check her out. 
> 
> -DX

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to whoever found my tini account! It's the author Dragon Xeona. I just wanted to say that this is an idea that has been on my mind for a while now and I decided that I would post a chapter and see what happens. I am a rookie writer so I would gladly accept criticism and helpful tips from any of you.
> 
> Hugs and kisses,
> 
> -DX


End file.
